Omoide
by UmaOliveira
Summary: Você se lembra, Boruto? Se lembra das promessas que me fez? Se lembra que nós teríamos um futuro juntos? Você ainda se lembra que eu amo você? Por que eu lembro de tudo... E ainda dói. / / borusara • angst • spoilers Boruto: The Movie


**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente o Universo Naruto (ainda) não é meu. Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Omoide

Memórias

.

.

.

* * *

 _Você se lembra, Boruto?_

Se lembra do nosso tempo de academia? Das aulas que tivemos juntos, das nossas discussões e provocações infantis? Nós estávamos no topo da turma. Naquela época você já era considerado um prodígio, apesar do seu comportamento.

Você se lembra quando nos juntaram em um time? Você queria ter ficado com seus amigos e eu com minhas amigas. Para mim você era uma espécie de obstáculo no meu caminho para me tornar Hokage. Para você eu era rígida demais, chata demais. No fundo, nenhum de nós dois sabia verdadeiramente o que era ser um ninja.

Você nunca achou estranho que nossos pais sejam melhores amigos mas nós nunca tenhamos ficado verdadeiramente próximos até o novo Time 7 ser formado? Eu nunca havia pensado nisso até hoje. Se nós tivéssemos nos aproximado antes, as coisas poderiam ser diferentes? Talvez o desespero esteja lentamente me enlouquecendo.

* * *

Você se lembra, Boruto?

Se lembra como o nosso time começou de forma meio confusa, com três partes completamente diferentes? Em como você sempre foi meio impulsivo e costumava colocar a missão em risco? Eu sempre briguei com você por isso enquanto Mitsuki ria ao nosso lado. Tudo sob tutela do Konohamaru-sensei. Aqueles eram tempos bons. Nós éramos genins inocentes, iniciando a jornada da nossa vida ninja. O futuro era brilhante, era o que nós achávamos.

Boruto, você se lembra do nosso primeiro exame Chuunin? De quando Konoha foi atacada e o Nanadaime foi sequestrado? O meu pai havia acabado de voltar para a Vila não fazia muito tempo. Mamãe parecia tão feliz… Eu também estava. Fiquei espiando você treinar com meu pai e admito, eu torci por você. Fiquei sinceramente feliz quando ele te aceitou como pupilo. E extremamente desapontada e desorientada quando sua trapaça foi descoberta.

No dia do ataque… Será se você sentiu tanto medo quanto eu? Eu lembro de você me proteger naquele dia. Você foi tão corajoso… Você seguiu meu pai em busca do Nanadaime e conseguiu trazê-lo de volta. Eu fiquei tão preocupada… Nunca havia passado por algo daquela magnitude. E tudo parecia tão bem até aquele dia...

Nós deveríamos ter percebido que as coisas ficariam ruins no futuro. Mas éramos tão jovens…

Se tivéssemos analisado a situação melhor, alguma coisa teria mudado? Eu não sei, e pensar nessa possibilidade faz minha garganta secar em agonia.

Penso nos tempos antes do nosso. Será se antigamente as coisas também eram desse jeito? Se a nossa época era considerada de paz, como será que os nossos pais viviam antes? Quanto sofrimento eles devem ter suportado, contra que males eles devem ter lutado para que fosse possível que estivéssemos aqui hoje?

Naquele tempo nós coramos juntos pela primeira vez.

"Eu sabia. Os seus olhos são mais azuis que os do Nanadaime"

"Quando você se tornar Hokage, eu serei o seu braço direito! Eu irei te proteger!"

Nós éramos apenas crianças, mas _maldição_ , talvez naquela época nós já estivéssemos conectados.

* * *

 **Você se lembra, Boruto?**

Se lembra que você prometeu estar ao meu lado quando eu fosse Hokage? Que iria me proteger e me apoiar? Eu confiei na sua promessa e trabalhei duro para me tornar uma líder que fosse digna de Konoha. A primeira Uchiha Hokage.

Mas Boruto, sendo sincera... Eu me lembro de muitas coisas antes mesmo de nós convivermos diariamente.

Eu me lembro de te observar enquanto você pintava o monumento dos Hokages e fugia do Nanadaime. Eu lembro de sempre te observar de perto porque você era tão interessante, e eu me sentia meio _shannaro_ quando refletia sobre você.

Isso é meio engraçado, porque nós éramos tão pequenos na época que eu nem posso considerar isso como algo romântico. Você só _mexia_ comigo, atiçava algo em mim. Talvez ali o meu inocente interesse por você tenha nascido. Mas disso eu já não lembro.

Se eu não tivesse prestado atenção em você, as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes? Acho que estou procurando saídas sem sentido para algo que já não tem solução. Não é loucura, é só… eu não sei bem explicar.

Sabe de uma coisa? Nós percorremos um longo caminho até aqui. Você se tornou um ninja esplêndido, e agora todos sabem o seu nome. Você não é mais "o filho do Naruto".

Eu estou orgulhosa de você.

* * *

 **Você se lembra, Boruto!?**

Se lembra de quando nossos sentimentos um pelo outro finalmente ficaram claros? Mitsuki desde sempre nos provocou dizendo que formávamos um bom casal, mas nós sempre negamos intensamente. Talvez seja por isso que tentamos por tanto tempo reprimir o que estava em nossos corações, e exposto para quem quisesse ver.

Mesmo empenhados nesse esforço inútil de negar o que era evidente, ficava cada vez mais difícil fingir que não estávamos procurando um ao outro com o olhar. Os toques, antes inocentes e despreocupados, ganharam uma conotação diferente. Se nas missões conseguíamos manter o profissionalismo, nas batalhas procurávamos cuidar um do outro. Nossa preocupação passou do nível do que seria considerada normal para simples colegas de equipe.

Se em público mantínhamos as aparências, quando estávamos sozinhos nossos corações palpitavam tão alto que até hoje não sei bem como não nos agarramos em uma estalagem qualquer, prontos para aliviar a tensão que continuava a crescer entre nós dois.

Tudo parecia mais maduro.

Os abraços coletivos,

Um ajeitar de cabelos,

Um cair durante os treinos.

Não era a mesma coisa.

Houve uma época em que nós corávamos tanto que Mitsuki preferia não comentar, preferindo observar nossas interações de longe enquanto tentava segurar a risada.

Talvez ele tenha sido o primeiro a saber.

Às vezes mamãe ria quando eu reclamava de você. "Mas é sobre o Boruto de novo?", ela dizia. Talvez ela também tenha percebido antes de mim.

"Ah Sarada, mas no fundo ele é um bom rapaz, não é mesmo, Sasuke-kun?", ela ria para meu pai. Talvez os dois já tivessem percebido. Talvez esse fosse o jeito dela provocá-lo.

Talvez eles já estivessem à espera do nosso desfecho.

* * *

 **Me diga que você se lembra...**

Eu… Você se lembra da primeira vez que nós nos beijamos? Lábios colados e banhados em lágrimas e dor no nosso início que também foi uma despedida. Escondidos numa sala, na noite anterior a tudo. Corpos colados numa busca de algo que talvez já devêssemos ter encontrado há muito tempo. Eu ainda me lembro o jeito que você apertava o meu corpo contra o seu enquanto eu entrelaçava meus dedos em seus cabelos, te puxando para mim com força. Eu me lembro.

Nossa promessa silenciosa, nosso momento secreto.

" _Quando tudo isso acabar…_ "

"Eu também sinto"

"Eu prometo"

"Eu queria que fosse diferente"

"Nós somos ninjas"

" _Eu vou voltar para você_ "

Nós éramos apenas adolescentes, mas o mundo estava nas nossas costas. E eu já estava _perdidamente apaixonada_ por você.

O mundo estava em conflito mais uma vez. Nós éramos shinobis. Tínhamos um dever a cumprir.

Quando Konoha foi destruída não existia mais _nós_. Éramos dois ninjas em defesa da Vila e do Mundo Ninja. E você estava no centro de tudo, como sempre.

Por que você sempre precisa atrair o perigo para você, Boruto?

* * *

 **Por favor, me diga que ainda se lembra...**

Não sei se de onde você está você se lembra de tudo isso, mas eu lembro. Você não está cumprindo sua promessa, Boruto.

Eu estou _sozinha_. Chorando pateticamente no escuro da minha sala olhando para o vazio, esperando você passar por aquela porta e vir reclamar comigo. Rezando silenciosamente para que tudo tenha sido uma mentira, que ainda seja possível que você volte para mim.

Os papéis não se acumulam mais na mesa, mas eu não volto cedo para casa. Não há trabalho a ser feito, mas eu não quero sair daqui. Porque você disse que iria estar ao meu lado quando eu fosse Hokage. Então eu aguardo em vão noite após noite, pronta pra brigar com você antes de te beijar de novo. Pensando em te levar pra minha casa e te apresentar oficialmente como meu namorado.

Eu imagino a reação dos meus pais, em como minha mãe soltaria um "Finalmente!" enquanto meu pai sorriria discretamente, pois ele sempre teve _tanta fé_ em você.

Eu quero tanto…

Eu seguro meus gritos enquanto olho para as nossas fotos juntos, não quero que ninguém me veja assim. Mas meu coração dói tanto…

É como se eu não pudesse respirar, como se eu tivesse kunais atravessando meu peito todos os dias, sem pausa. Talvez nem o pior dos genjutsus causados pelo Sharingan seja tão cruel.

Dói, dói e dói até que meus olhos sequem de tanto chorar e eu veja que é hora de ir para casa. Meus pais me olham e eu sei que eles conseguem ver meu coração partido. A pena explícita nos rostos deles não passa despercebida, mas eles não dizem mais nada há algum tempo. Não há mais o que ser dito. Acabou.

Porque desde o dia em que você morreu para salvar o mundo eu não consigo mais viver por completo. Porque eu não consigo parar de lembrar tudo o que nós vivemos juntos. Não consigo esquecer o jeito que você tocou a minha alma, mais profundamente que o jeito como tocou meu rosto quando nos beijamos pela última vez, em meio a sussurros e carícias com promessas que nunca se concretizaram.

Eu chamo o seu nome de novo e de novo, numa tentativa ridícula de te trazer de volta.

"Ele não vai voltar, Sarada" — meu pai diz e eu me viro para ele, meus olhos inchados e meu nariz vermelho.

"E você acha que eu não sei disso!? Você acha que eu não quero superar!? Eu…" — grito, mas não consigo terminar a frase e choro alto pela primeira vez desde o enterro _dele._

Meu pai se abaixa e me abraça com seu único braço, nós dois no escuro. Meu corpo treme e eu ainda choro e grito, mas ele me aperta ainda mais. Eu o agarro, querendo um conforto que não chega, e eu sei que nunca vai chegar.

"Eu o amo, Papa. Eu o amo demais… E ele não está mais aqui" — eu digo entre soluços, soltando tudo o que tenho prendido todo esse tempo.

"Eu sei… Eu sinto muito" — ele me responde e eu sinto seu corpo enrijecer.

"O que eu faço? Ele prometeu estar do meu lado. Eu consigo fazer tudo perfeitamente, mas quando a noite chega eu desmorono. Tudo por causa do Boruto, eu não consigo evitar" — eu me solto de seu abraço e agarro sua camisa, o chacoalhando — "Me diga Papa, como eu faço para parar de doer?"

A expressão que meu pai me mostra é inédita para mim. Ele é um homem que viu muitas coisas, fez muitas coisas, e se arrepende da maioria delas. Uchiha Sasuke não é o tipo de homem que se abala facilmente.

Mas ver sua única filha quebrada deve ser atormentador para ele. E eu sinto tanto por ele ter que me ver assim...

"Eu sinto muito… De certa forma, nunca vai parar de doer"

"Papa…?" — o pânico toma conta de mim e eu começo a tremer, as lágrimas caindo com mais força, o ar faltando em meus pulmões.

"Escute bem, Sarada. O tempo vai te ajudar a cicatrizar isso, mas as lembranças dele sempre estarão com você. Eu, sua mãe, seus amigos e todos os outros estarão aqui por você. E nós sentimos muito orgulho do sacrifício que ele fez. No final de tudo, ele viveu e morreu como um verdadeiro ninja. Mas ainda mais importante que tudo isso, não esqueça" — ele me diz e se vira para ir embora, mas não antes de tocar minha testa com dois dedos — "Ele também amou você"

.

.

.

Do alto do monumento dos Hokages, eu observo a Vila.

Me pergunto se algum dia serei capaz de amar alguém como eu te amo. Mamãe uma vez me disse que os Uchihas amam com todo o seu coração. Sendo assim, será se ainda existe espaço para mais alguém?

De qualquer forma, hoje eu ainda amo você, Boruto. E amanhã eu ainda vou te amar. E no dia seguinte e no outro também. Mantendo no fundo do meu coração uma prece secreta onde eu peço para você voltar. Uma oração simples, direta e inútil. Porque ela não vai se realizar.

Você se lembra, Boruto?

Se lembra que nós teríamos um futuro juntos?

Se lembra de mim?

Por favor, se lembre de mim. Se lembre que eu amo você.

Porque as minhas lágrimas ainda caem quando eu penso em nós. Porque eu ainda lembro que houve um nós. E ele foi _incrível_.

 _Boruto, seu idiota..._

* * *

 **A/N: Porque o mundo shinobi é feito de sangue, lágrimas e dor.**

 **Para o otp da nova geração que já nasceu canon, só não vê quem não quer. BoruSara all the way!**

 **Primeira fanfic postada aqui e realmente curti o formato do site. Ainda preciso me acostumar com algumas funções, mas pretendo ser mais ativa por aqui. Até a próxima.**


End file.
